Ashley's Lullaby
by evblazingfire
Summary: A collection of lullabies/songs Helen may have sang to Ashley. Now there are seven songs. Please do me a favor and read the author notes at the bottom of chapter 7. Thank you. :)
1. All through the night

**This is a story that came to me one day and I hope you all like it.**

**Helen is just singing these songs to Ashley.**

**This song is sang gently with feeling.**

* * *

_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, a__ll through the night._

_Guardian angels God will send thee, all through the night._

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, __Hill and vale in slumber sleeping, __I my loving vigil keeping, __All through the night._

_While the moon her watch is keeping, __All through the night._

_W__hile the weary world is sleeping, __All through the night._

_O'er thy spirit gently stealing, __Visions of delight revealing, __Breathes a pure and holy feeling, __All through the night._

_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, __All through the night._

_All through the night._

* * *

**Hope you all loved the song, this is really just a test, please review. I would love to hear if you all like this or not.**

**Next song will be longer.**

**evblazingfire out**


	2. Butterfly

**Here is another song, hope you all enjoy it.**

**This one is a nice inspiring song.**

**This is sang lightly but freely.**

* * *

Fly, butterfly, so high, butterfly, from the flower to the tree.

Go by, butterfly, in the sky for all to see.

Fly, butterfly, so high, butterfly, darting quickly 'round the bend.

Oh my, butterfly! Where will the journey end?

Flutter, butterfly.

Flutter, butterfly, so lovely.

Flutter, butterfly.

Flutter, butterfly, so free.

Flutter, butterfly.

Better flutter by.

You, butterfly, will fly, butterfly, in the meadow as you do.

I'll try, butterfly, but I cannot fly like you.

Flutter, butterfly.

Flutter, butterfly, so lovely.

Flutter, butterfly

Flutter, butterfly, so free.

Flutter, butterfly.

Better flutter by.

You, butterfly, will fly, butterfly, with the wind beneath your wings.

Stand by, butterfly, you can do anything!

Flutter, butterfly.

Flutter, butterfly.

Flutter, butterfly.

* * *

**Hope you all loved the song. Please review, I would love to hear if you all like song or not.**

**evblazingfire out**


	3. On an Eagle's Wing

**Here is another song, hope you all enjoy it.**

**This one is another nice inspiring song.**

**This is sang majestically but slightly soft.**

* * *

On an eagle's wing your gonna fly, higher than the clouds up in the sky.

Over the horizon, there's adventure drawing nigh.

On an eagle's wing you'll fly.

On an eagle's wing you'll proudly ride, from the valley to the mountainside.

Rising to the challenges with confidence inside, on an eagle's wing you'll ride.

Over every forest, over every tree, moving toward the future, you are flying free.

Over every ocean, every sandy shore, on an eagle's wing, on an eagle's wing you'll soar higher than before.

On an eagle's wing your gonna fly,higher than the clouds up in the sky.

Over the horizon, there's adventure drawing nigh.

On an eagle's wing you'll fly,

you'll fly on an eagle's wing!

* * *

**Hope you all loved the song. Please review, I would love to hear if you all like song or not****.**

**evblazingfire out**


	4. Another Song to Sing

**Here is another song, hope you all enjoy it.**

**This one is a nice inspiring song.**

**This is sang majestically but freely.**

* * *

Another song to sing

Another chance to see, yourself in different light

A difference of day and night

Another song to sing

Another chance to see, your heart's bright day, and your heart shing night

Music carry you

Music carry you

Across the water, on the sea, flying high, soaring free

Music carry you

Come and carry you

Another song to sing

Another chance to reach, beyond every thought there were, beyond other noise that is heard

Another song to sing

Another chance to reach, beyond your heart's last note and more

Music carry you

Music carry you, carry you

Across the water, on the sea, flying high, soaring free

Music carry you

Come and carry you

Carry you to the depths of the ocean

Carry you to the sea

Carry you to a higher place where your heart is free

You are free

Another song to sing

Another chance to see yourself in different light

A difference of day and night

Another song to sing

Another chance for music power to,

Carry you to the depths of the ocean

Carry you through the waves of the sea

Carry you off to the highest mountain

Where your heart, where your heart is free

You are free!

* * *

**Hope you all loved the song. Please review, I would love to hear if you all like these songs or not.**

**evblazingfire out.**


	5. Enjoy!

**Here is another song, hope you all enjoy it.**

**This one is a nice inspiring song.**

**This is sang up beat but freely.**

* * *

Enjoy the hope of a bright of a tomorrow

A joy of a bright new day

Enjoy the gift of life and the gift of a smile

Enjoy you friends along the way

Enjoy the sound of children singing

Enjoy the treasure of a song

Enjoy the joy when you hear others sing along

And if a day seems sad and gloomy just think bright, shining thoughts

You'll notice flowers blooming they're singing nature's song

Enjoy the hope of a bright of a tomorrow

The joy of a bright new day

Enjoy the gift of life and the gift of a smile

Enjoy your friends along the way

Enjoy the sound of children singing

Enjoy the treasure of a song

Enjoy the joy when you hear others sing along

Sing a song

Enjoy the hope of a bright of a tomorrow

The joy of a bright new day

Enjoy the gift of life and the gift of a smile

Enjoy the hope

Enjoy the gift

Enjoy the joy

* * *

**Hope you all loved the song. Please review, I would love to hear if you all like these songs or not.**

**evblazingfire out.**


	6. May You Always Have A Song

**Here is another song, hope you all enjoy it.**

**This one is a nice inspiring song.**

**This is sang softly but free.**

* * *

May your life be filled with song

May your friends all sing along

May your heart be true and strong

May you always have a song

May your life be filled with love

May the sun always shine above

Go in peace just like a dove

May you always have a song

May the gentle harmony have tender melody

May your spirt fly

May your life be filled with song

May your friends all sing along

May your heart be true and strong

May you always have a song

May you always have a song

* * *

**Hope you all loved the song. Please review, I would love to hear if you all like these songs or not.**

**evblazingfire out.**


	7. You're like the swallow

Here is anouther song.

Please do me a favor and at the very least look at the end author notes. Thank you! :)

Sorry for not updating in a year, but you all will know why in the end author notes.

This one is a nice, sad, little lullaby.

It is sang tenderly.

* * *

You're like the swal - low that flies so high

You're like the riv - er thatat never runs dry

I love my love and love is no more

It's out of wild ros - es she made a bed, a ston - y pil - low for her head.

She laid her down no word she spoke un - til this fair maid's heart was broke

You're like the swal - low that flies so high

You're like the riv - er thatat never runs dry

I love my love and love is no more

I love my love and love is no more

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed not only this song, but all of them.

This will be the last chapter, but don't worry I won't delete this story, I just won't do anymore chapters.

As you all must know this was a 'Plot? What Plot?' story, so because of that I will be making a new story called 'Ashley's Lullaby This Time With Plot'. And as you can probably guess it will have actual plot.

It will be basically different members of Magnus' staff walking in on Magnus singing to baby Ashley.

The songs will be the one you see here in 'Ashley's Lullaby' and possibly some more songs as well, depending on how instreasted people are in the idea.

Hope to see you all there, but intell then I want to thank you all for 253 total views and 1 review.

This was only my second story so thank you all for giving me the courage to write more stories.

Evblazingfire out


End file.
